


Summer of 63

by Jess81



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Romance, Segregation, dance, mixed couple, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jess81/pseuds/Jess81
Summary: 1963 is a hot summer for our characters. Meet Kai and Bonnie living a secret and illegal romance. Dirty Dancing AU
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Malachai "Kai" Parker, Caroline Forbes/Tyler Lockwood
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

This story started in 1963. It was the summer and Bonnie, 22 year-old, was

leaving for her first job outside of town. Her mother was helping her carrying

her bags while they walked towards the bus stop. 

Fiona : You'll love it at Kellerman's. They're very respectful. 

Bonnie : Good. 

Fiona : I worked there before I met your father. 

They reached the bus stopped and waited a little. The bus came in sight. 

Fiona : Be careful, sweetie. 

Bonnie : *she laughed a little* Mama, I'm not going on the other side of the world, you know. 

Fiona : You'll call me every week. 

Bonnie : Yes. 

The bus stopped. 

Fiona : Good luck *she handed her the second bag*

Bonnie : Thanks *she kissed her cheek and hoped in the bus*

Driver : Where to, Miss ? 

Bonnie : Kellerman's, please. 

He told her the price and she paid. She grabbed her bags and sat down. Like her

and the other passengers, the driver was colored. Separated but equal. She

looked at the landscape. The trip lasted about half an hour. The bus left her in

front of a big board saying 'Kellerman's'. She swallowed down feeling nervous. She fixed her skirt and ran a hand through her hair. It didn't reach her shoulders

and it was very fashionable. She loved it. She took a deep breath and walked

towards the entrance. She didn't have difficulties to find the staff one. 

Staff manager : Hello, your name please ? 

Bonnie : Bonnie Bennett, sir. 

Staff manager : *he checked on his list* Yes. Welcome to Kellerman's. Here's your uniform and working shoes. 

Bonnie : Thanks. 

The uniform was navy blue and the shoes plain white. 

Staff manager : As for your place, you'll...Oh here's Suzanne. Hello. 

Suzanne : Hello sir, ready for a new summer. 

She was a slim black girl who was wearing her hair in a high ponytail. She

seemed joyful. 

Staff manager : Suzanne, meet Bonnie, she's your new roomate. I'll let you show her around and fill her in. 

Suzanne : Will do *she helped Bonnie*

They left the building. 

Suzanne : He called me Suzanne but I prefer Suzie actually. 

Bonnie : Noted. 

Suzie : You'll love it here. The staff is nice and the pay is good. 

Bonnie : Yeah, my mom told me. 

Suzie : I'll show you our place *she smiled*

Later 

Kai turned at the Kellerman's sign. Caroline was on the passenger seat wearing

sunglasses and her hair tied in a ponytail. He pulled his car. 

Caroline : And we're back for another summer. 

Kai : Yup but I feel this time is going to be fun. 

Caroline : You say that everytime. 

Kai : True.

They left the car and went into the building. Caroline put her sunglasses on her

head and smiled. 

Staff manager : Heyyy, how are my fav dance teachers ? 

Kai : Couldn't be better *he shook his hand*

Caroline : Same. 

They started to talk. Meanwhile the door opened. That was when Kai saw her.

He already knew Suzie but the girl with her was new. Suzie was showing her

around. The unknown girl was attentive and there was a moment when hers

and Kai's eyes met. He winked and smiled. She looked away and followed

Suzie. 

Staff manager : Are you even listening ? 

Kai : Yeah, of course.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day 

The two girls finished their shift and they were back to their cabin.

Suzie : *she clapped her hands* Ok, time to have fun. 

Bonnie : *a little confused* How ? 

Suzie : You'll see. C'mon, leave your uniform and wear something cool. 

Bonnie : O-kay. 

Her new friend smiled and got busy changing clothes. Bonnie chose a pair of

jeans that ended just above her knees. She completed that with a buttoned shirt

with short sleeves. She tied it above her belly button. 

Suzie : Sweet. 

Bonnie : Thanks. 

Suzie : I have an idea *she opened her drawer and pulled out a pair of earrings* I'm sure this would look good on you. 

Bonnie : But my ears aren't pierced. 

Suzie : I can do it. 

Bonnie : Um…

Suzie : This can help *she grabbed a bottle from under her bed*

15 minutes later 

Bonnie's ears were pierced and wearing the earings. Suzie was skilled and it

didn't hurt that much. 

Bonnie : Where are we going ? 

Suzie : It's a surprise. Let's go. 

They left their cabin and walked away. Bonnie followed her towards a building

in the far side of the camp. 

Suzie : Before we go in…

Bonnie : Yeah ? 

Suzie : This space is integrated. There's no difference between white and colored people. 

Bonnie : Oh, that's good I guess. 

Suzie : Perfect *she pushed the doors open*

Music was playing and people were dancing in suggestive ways. 

Bonnie : Wow. 

They stepped in. 

Suzie : Welcome. This is our dance club. Of course the boss doesn't know. Keep it a secret. 

Bonnie nodded. She wondered if the club existed when her mom was working

here. If it was so, there were things she didn't know about her mother ! She

looked around and saw him. The guy that winked and smiled at her yesterday.

He was dancing with a blonde chick. 

Bonnie : Who's he ? 

Suzie : It's Kai. He's the best dance teacher around here. 

Bonnie : I see *she kept looking at him with her mouth slightly open*

Her friend was swinging her hips to the rythm of the music. It was a good

atmosphere. The song ended and they all clapped. 

Bonnie : I'm thirsty. Do you want anything ? 

Suzie : No but suit yourself. 

Bonnie : Ok *she walked away to the table she noticed earlier* 

Kai needed a drink too and he joined her. He saw her and smiled. It was the girl

he saw the previous day. 

Kai : Hi, I'm Kai. 

Bonnie : And I'm Bonnie. 

Kai : I haven't seen you before. You must be new. 

Bonnie : It's my first summer here. 

Kai : Do you want to dance ? 

Bonnie : You mean....with you ? 

Kai : *he chuckled* Obviously. 

Bonnie : Um…

Kai : C'mon *he grabbed her hand and went in the middle of the dancefloor*

She widened her eyes. How did she end up here ?! His hand was warm and soft

though. 

Kai : Follow my lead *he put a hand on her waist pulling her against him*

She took a sharp breath. He started to swing from side to side bringing her with

him. It was quite pleasant to be honest. She looked up and smiled. He had

really nice eyes. He grabbed her hand and made her twirl then bring her back

towards him. She could feel his muscles were well built. The song ended too soon for both of them. 

Kai : See ? It wasn't that hard after all. 

Bonnie : Yeah. 

Kai : I'll see you around *he smiled and walked back to Caroline*


	3. Chapter 3

The next day 

Bonnie and Suzie were working. 

Suzie : Do you want to go do the danceclass ? 

The young girl hesitated. What if Kai was there ? He wasn't bad company, all

the contrary and it was the problem ! Then she shook it off. She had to act like 

a professional. 

Suzie : Bonnie ? 

Bonnie : I'll go *she grabbed her cleaning material and walked away*

The danceroom was smaller than she imagined. There was a wooden floor and a

big glass wall. It was empty and she started cleaning. She didn't notice when

Kai entered and leaned against the doorframe. He observed her. After a couple 

of minutes, she noticed his reflection in the mirror and jumped a little feeling

startled. 

Kai : Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. 

Bonnie : It's fine. I'll just go. 

Kai : No, stay. Don't mind me. Finish your work. 

Bonnie : Actually, I already finished. 

Kai : *disappointed* Oh. 

She gathered her things and got ready to leave. 

Kai : Wait... 

Bonnie : Yeah ? 

Kai : Did you ever consider learning how to dance ? 

Bonnie : Why would I do that ? 

Kai : *he smiled* Because it's fun. C'mon, I know you have good skills. 

Bonnie : This is not a good idea. 

Kai : Why not ? 

Bonnie : Because we shouldn't hang together. 

Kai : True but if you change your mind, you know where to find me. 

She nodded and stepped out. 

Caroline : *she went in at the same moment* Hi. 

Bonnie : *politely* Hi *she left*

Caroline : She seems nice. 

Kai : Why are you telling me that ? 

Caroline : I saw you dancing with her yesterday. 

Kai : You know I've always been for integration. 

Caroline : Yeahhhh, especially if she's cute. 

Kai : *he chuckled* You know me too well. 

Caroline : You're my oldest friend. Be careful please. Not everyone is as tolerant as I am. 

That night 

Bonnie was in bed but she couldn't find sleep. She was tossing around. Her

mind was stuck on Kai. She thought he was insanely attractive and it was

dangerous. She shouldn't feel that way. It was wrong on so many levels. But on

the other hand, his proposition was tempting. She could spend time with him in

a harmless fun. She bit her lower lip. Would it be that harmless though ? She

fidgeted with her fingers. After a few minutes she decided it was time to live a

little. 

The next day 

It was almost time for the lunchbreak. Bonnie peaked through the door. He was

giving a lesson to a teenager. She was looking at him as if he was a piece of a

delicious cake. Bonnie almost rolled her eyes. She waited outside. 

Kai : *he looked at his watch* Ok, it's 12 o'clock. The class is over. 

Teen girl : Already ? 

Kai : Time flies. Well, I'll see you next time if your father wants to pay for another lesson. 

Teen girl : I'm sure he will. Bye *she left without noticing Bonnie*

The latter went inside. 

Kai : *he smiled* Hey, look what the cat dragged in. 

Bonnie : I changed my mind. 

Kai : *his smile got wider* Awesome. Well, I have time before dinner everyday and in the evening of course. 

Bonnie : Before dinner is good. 

Kai : Fine, can't wait to start.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day 

Bonnie grabbed a book. It was her excuse. 

Suzie : Where are you going ? 

Bonnie : To read outside. I spotted a great place. 

Suzie : Cool. Don't forget dinner time. 

Bonnie : I still have an hour *she left*

She didn't like lying to her new friend but she didn't want to tell her either what

was going on. Relationships between white and colored people were illegal.

She shook her head. They weren't in any kind of relationship, were they ? She 

looked up and realized she was in front of the danceroom. Her feet walked there

on their own. Kinda scary. She climbed the stairs and stopped dead tracks. He

was already there and shirtless. He was standing with his back facing her and

she could admire that it was tanned and well built. She bit her lip. She was just a woman after all ! Little did she know Kai noticed her because of the mirror.

He felt flattered by the way she looked at him. The way he was feeling about

her was mutual then. 

Kai : Enjoying the show ? 

Bonnie : *she snapped out of it, her cheeks feeling hot* Sorry. 

Kai : Don't *he buttoned up his shirt*

Bonnie : *she put her book on a piece of furniture* Can we start ? 

Kai : Yeah. 

She closed the door so no one could see them. 

Kai : Ok, so let's start with simple steps. 

(Skipping) 

They were sitting on the floor resting. 

Bonnie : This is kind of intense. 

Kai : Dancing is a sport. 

Bonnie : I can see that now. 

Kai : Still want to continue ? 

Bonnie : Yeah, it's fun. 

Kai : *he smiled* Told you. 

Bonnie : Where did you learn all that ? 

Kai : Well, when Care and I finished highschool we didn't know what to do. 

She guessed ''Care'' was the blonde girl he was often with. 

Kai : *he kept going* But one day, we came across a dance building. She said 'Hey, why don't we learn ?'. I admit I was more than skeptical but when we hit the first class I knew it was what I wanted to do. 

Bonnie : You're living your dream. 

Kai : Exactly. What about yours ? 

Bonnie : My dream ? 

Kai : You must have one. 

Bonnie : I do but it's never gonna happen. 

Kai : Mind to share ? 

Bonnie : I want to be a teacher but college is too expensive. I was lucky enough to even finish highschool. 

Kai : You're working as a maid since then ? 

She nodded. 

Kai : Oh. 

Bonnie : I know exactly what my life will be like. Someday, I'll meet a guy, marry him, have his kids and keep working as a maid. 

Kai : I see. 

This life seemed so dull. Or maybe it was just the idea of her being with another

man. 

Bonnie : Just out of curiosity, what are you for Caroline ? 

Kai : She's my friend. Why ? 

Bonnie : I said it was curiosity. 

Kai : Or maybe…

Bonnie : I have to go *she got up* See you tomorrow *she left*

He chuckled and shook his head. Oh Bonnie, you're the only one I have my

eyes on, he thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later 

They were dancing. 

Kai : You're a bit stiff. 

Bonnie : I can't help it. 

Kai : You need to relax. Feel the music. 

Bonnie : Trying to. 

Kai : Get off of your shoes . 

Bonnie : What ? 

Kai : You'll feel the steps more if you do that. 

She took off her shoes and her dancing was slightly better. 

Kai : *he smiled* Good. 

His smile warmed her up. He was always so kind to her. 

Bonnie : Why do you want to teach me how to dance ? 

The next move brought them almost face to face. She forgot how to breathe.

They looked into each other eyes for a few seconds. The song ended and they

broke apart. 

Kai : I think it's enough for today.

Bonnie : You didn't answer my question. 

Kai : I like your company *he grabbed a water bottle and sat on the floor*

She sat next to him wondering what he truely meant with that. 

Kai : Thirsty ? 

Bonnie : Yes. 

He handed her the bottle. 

Bonnie : Thanks. 

Their hands brushed and tingled at the touch. She tipped her head back and

sipped slowly a few gulps. Kai was looking at her. 

Bonnie : *she put the bottle on the floor* Do I have something on my face ? 

Kai : No *he leaned over getting closer to her*

She should move away or stop him. She did none of these things. Their lips met

and they shared their very first kiss. It was sweet at first but then it turned more

passionate.

Bonnie : *she pulled away* We shouldn't.…

She couldn't finish her sentence because he captured her lips again. For a few

minutes they were alone in the world. 

Bonnie : *she pulled away again and got up* No ! 

Kai : Bonnie.…

She ran outside and didn't stop until her lungs started to burn. She leaned

against a tree and closed her eyes. She could still feel his taste. 

Bonnie : *she put her hand on her lips* Father, forgive me because I've sinned. 

The next day 

He was waiting for her. He had to admit he was a bit nervous. Caroline went in. 

Kai : You're late. Oh, it's you. 

Caroline : Sorry to disappoint you ? 

Kai : It's fine. 

Caroline : You were expecting someone else. 

Kai : Mmmm.…

Caroline : Malachai. 

Kai : Fine. I was waiting for Bonnie. 

Caroline : Excuse me ? 

Kai : I'm just teaching her how to dance. 

Caroline : I know you. I know you like dancing but I also know you have an ulterior motive. 

Kai : It's almost embarrassing how well you know me. 

Caroline : Just spill the beans. 

Kai : I kissed her yesterday. 

Caroline : Let me guess. She ran off. 

Kai : Yeah. 

Caroline : Seriously, what did you expect ? On a second thought, don't answer that. I already know. 

Kai : I know it's wrong but I can't help myself. I am attracted to her. 

Caroline understood her friend was heading towards trouble and she got

worried.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day 

Bonnie left the laundry service with a pile of fresh towels. She walked on a

pathway between trees. 

Kai : Hey Bonnie, wait up ! 

Bonnie : *she froze but then kept walking* I don't have time. I'm working. 

Kai : Let me help you *he offered*

Bonnie : No *she walked faster*

Kai : *he followed her* You didn't come yesterday. 

Bonnie : And I won't come today or any other day for that matter. 

Kai : Why ? 

Bonnie : I don't want to do this anymore. 

He placed himself in front of her making her stop walking. 

Bonnie : Move please. 

Kai : Are you mad because of the kiss ? 

Bonnie : Yes. It shouldn't have happened. 

Kai : There was nothing wrong about it. 

Bonnie : Everything's wrong about it ! 

Kai : Two people are needed to kiss. You were there too ! 

Bonnie : This is why it won't happen again. 

Kai : Are you scared of me ? 

Bonnie : No, I'm scared of myself. 

Someone called Kai from afar and he turned his head. She took the opportunity

to leave. 

A few days later 

Suzie : Are you ok ? 

Bonnie : Yeah. Why ?

Suzie : You forgot your material again. Here. 

Bonnie : Thanks and sorry. 

They were back in their cabin. 

Suzie : You've seemed distracted these last few days. 

Bonnie : It's just, well…

Suzie : You can trust me. 

Suzie : You can trust me. 

Her friend knew she could but the truth could be dangerous. 

Suzie : Bonnie ? 

Bonnie : Do you have a dream ? 

Suzie : Probably. I haven't really thought about it. 

Bonnie : *she sat on her bed* In my dream life, I'm a teacher but I know it's not going to happen. 

Suzie : Who knows ? You can make your own destiny. You have to choose what you really want. 

Bonnie knew what she wanted and it was the problem. 

The next day 

Kai gave his last lesson of the day. Unless she would come in with her sweet

smile and marvelous green eyes. Bonnie. He liked how her name rolled on his

tongue. He only caught a few glimpses of her in the last few days and it was

pure torture. He missed her and he felt like he was going insane. He heard

footsteps and his heart jumped in hope. He frowned when he saw Mr

Kellerman himself walking in. 

Kellerman : Hey Kai, how are you doing ? 

Kai : I'm fine, sir. 

Kellerman : This is not what I heard. 

Kai : What ? 

Kellerman : A few clients have been complaining that you're distracted during the lessons. 

Kai : I'm sorry. It won't happen again. 

Kellerman : *he sighed* You're a good kid. I would hate to fire you. 

Kai : You won't have to. 

Mr Kellerman nodded and left. Kai had a burst of anger against himself. Bonnie

was always on his mind and it was distracted him. Sometimes he wished he could just stopped thinking about her. Most of the time he was happy of where

she was that is to say under his skin.


	7. Chapter 7

That night 

Bonnie waited for Suzie to leave for the dance club. She asked for her to go

with her but she said she wasn't in the mood. She'd rather stay alone and have a

quiet evening. Another lie. When she didn't hear her friend's footsteps she got

up and looked through her clothes. She wanted to wear something nice. She

picked a blue dress she made herself. She changed into it and checked her

reflection in the mirror. She looked pretty. She grabbed her brush and fixed her

hair in a few strokes. After that she borrowed Suzie a light pink lipstick and

tried it on. She was satisfied with the result and smiled. One last glance at the

mirror and she left the cabin. She walked away feeling really nervous. Her

heart was pounding. What if she was making a mistake ? He was probably not

there anyway. Maybe he was in the dance club dancing with a less silly girl

than her. She stopped in front of his cabin. Was it too late ? Too late for what

exactly ? To run away or to live a story with him ? She knocked on his door 

lightly and waited. After a few seconds, the door opened and she saw him. He

looked so handsome in the dim lights of his room. 

Bonnie : I just…

Kai : Shhh *he grabbed her hand and pulled her in*

The door was closed and Bonnie found herself against it. His lips were on hers

and they were sharing a very passionate kiss. It felt right and this time she

wasn't going to fight this feeling. His lips left hers and he kissed her neck. She

let out a moan and her hand played with his hair. He was happy to see her here.

He thought his evening would be boring well it was all the contrary. He pulled

away and smiled. 

Bonnie : Um, I've never…

Kai : Then I'll show you *he kissed her again* 

It was kind of thrilling. They moved away from the door to get closer to the

bed. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and pulled it up. She helped him

taking it off. He paused for a few seconds watching her almost naked beauty.

His eyes got darker with lust. She felt a shiver of anticipation going down her

spine. With a seductive smile, she unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She caressed his

torso and slid it off of him. The shirt joined the dress on the floor. He kissed her

shoulder while his hands unclapped her bra. She let him take if off. Her heart

was beating louder than ever. He kissed her and layed her down on the bed. He

layed on her and they came back to kissing. He touched her smooth skin. She

felt her body was so alive right now. He kissed her neck down her chest. When

he was there, his mouth played softly with her nipples. She gasped with the

new sensation. A little while later, all of their clothes were gone. 

Kai : Are you ready for this ? 

She nodded. He caressed her thighs softly before spreading them. She closed

her eyes. He kissed her lips tenderly while pushing inside her. She winced

wondering why it had to be painful the first time. Kai was really soft. He

waited a little and then he kept it a slow pace. She knew he was holding

himself back and she was glad he cared. She let out a moan from time to time. 

Later 

They were laying down. She was cuddled to him and her head was on his chest.

He was stroking her back lightly. A comfortable silence was on them. 

Kai : How do you feel ? 

Bonnie : Sore but I guess it's normal. 

He nodded. 

Bonnie : It'll be better with time. 

Kai : *teasing* Oh so you're planning to sleep with me more than once ?

She felt her cheeks burning up. 

Kai : *he kissed her forehead* I agree with that. 

Bonnie : *she looked up* What did you do to me ?

Kai : *he smiled* I'm just that charming. 

They shared a sweet kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day 

Bonnie and Suzie were cleaning a cabin. The people left early in the morning.

Bonnie was filling a trash bag while Suzie was doing the bathroom. The first

was moving carefully because she still felt sore from last night event even

though Kai was so gentle. She smiled at the memory. 

Suzie : A penny for your thoughts. 

Bonnie : *her cheeks heated up* Nothing interesting *she grabbed the trash bag* Going to put that outside *she left*

Suzie raised an eyebrow. She could feel something was up. 

Meanwhile 

Bonnie left the big in a huge trash bin. She was about to go back to the cabin

when someone grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a tree. She squealed in

surprise. 

Kai : It's just me. 

Bonnie : *she slapped his forearm* You could have just said hello. 

Kai : Well hello there *he kissed her* 

She didn't resist and responded to the kiss. It felt so natural. 

Kai : Sorry I scared you. 

Bonnie : It's ok. 

Kai : Yesterday night *his eyes lit with the memory* I forgot to ask if you still wanted to learn how to dance. 

Bonnie : Yeah, I'd love that. 

Kai : *he smiled* I'll see you later then. Oh by the way, Caroline and I are giving a small show if you want to go see it. Main room tonight at 9. 

Bonnie : I'll see what I can do. 

Kai : Awesome. Gotta go *he pecked her lips and left*

She was smiling ear to ear. She thought her summer would be long and boring

but look now. She had a hot and handsome guy all for herself. 

With Kai 

He walked in the dance room. Caroline was already there. She was stretching. 

Kai : Let's start ! I think we should…

She was staring at him. 

Kai : What ? 

Caroline : You seem so happy. 

Kai : Can't a guy be happy ? I mean the sun is shining and…

Caroline : *she cut him* And there's something else. 

Kai : Sometimes I think you're a psychic. 

Caroline : I know you since we're five. That explains a lot. C'mon, you're shining like a kid on Christmas day. I know there's something. 

Kai : I spent last night with Bonnie. 

Caroline : Ohhhh.…

Kai : She came to see me. 

Caroline : She's less innocent than I imagined. 

Kai : he mumbled for himself Oh but she was innocent. Not anymore. 

Caroline : One last question and then we can start rehearsing. 

He nodded. 

Caroline : Are you planning on seeing her again ? 

Kai : *he grinned* Hell yeah ! 

It's way more serious than I thought, Caroline said in her head. 

That night 

It was almost nine. 

Bonnie : Hurry up. We're going to miss it ! 

Suzie : Where are we going again ? 

Bonnie : I told you. Caroline was nice enough to invite us to watch her dance. 

Suzie : The part I don't get is when did you even talk to her ? 

Bonnie : Um today. We're here. 

They stayed outside the room and peeked looks inside. The music started and

they saw Kai and Caroline in the middle of the room. They were wearing

elegant clothes. They started dancing in sync. Bonnie recognized some of the

steps and her feet itched to dance. After a minute or so, Kai noticed her and

smiled. A lot of people were watching but he was dancing for her. Caroline

followed his gaze and smiled too.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day 

Bonnie left a cabin with dirty pillows. She walked down the pathway. Being a

maid wasn't something she imagined doing all her life but her dream job

seemed so far away. Kai was walking on the same pathway. He smiled when he

saw her. His heart was always beating faster and in a happy tune when she was

around. The effect this woman had on him. And yet she wasn't any woman. He

knocked down the pillows on purpose. They bent over to grab them. 

Kai : Hey. 

Bonnie : *she smiled* Hey. 

Kai : *he got up and gave her back the pillows* Do you know how to swim ?

Bonnie : Yes, why ? 

Kai : Well, I know this spot at the lake. It's very quiet. What do you say about a midnight swim ? 

Bonnie : I say I don't have a swimming suit. 

Kai : I never talked about swimming suits. 

Bonnie : *she understood what he meant* Oh. 

He smiled waiting for her answer. His smile is to die for, she thought. 

Bonnie : I'll take some towels. 

Kai : Awesome. Let's meet near the pier. 12 o'clock *he kissed her cheek and walked away*

That night 

Bonnie sneaked out of the cabin. She was quite thrilled. Kai really brought

fantasy into her life. She saw him near the pier and a smile danced on her lips.

He was carrying a blanket. 

Bonnie : *she whispered* I'm here. 

Kai : Here comes the lady of my thoughts. 

Her cheeks felt hot. She felt she was in one of those cheesy fairytales. 

Kai : You ready ? 

Bonnie : Yeah.

Kai : Follow me. 

They went to a faraway spot. 

Bonnie : It is indeed very quiet. 

Kai : Wouldn't want anyone to see us, huh ? *he winked and spread the blanket on the ground*

She smiled and put the towels on the blanket. She paused when she saw him

taking off his shirt. His ciseled chest was incredible. She still couldn't believe

she touched him. No, it wasn't a fairytale. Too much sex. She giggled at the

thought. 

Kai : What ? 

Bonnie : Nothing *she unbuttoned her shirt*

They undressed in silence. 

Bonnie : *she put a toe in the water* It's cold. 

Kai : It will get warmer. Especially if you just run in. 

Bonnie : What ? No ! 

Too late. He started to run and grabbed her hand pulling her with him. She

screamed when the cold water hit her body. He chuckled while swimming

away letting go of her hand. He dived in for a few seconds before reappearing

at the surface. He shook his head getting rid of the water and wiped his face. 

Bonnie : I hate you. 

Kai : *he pouted* Pretty sure you don't. 

Bonnie : Oh yeah ? *she splashed him*

They started fighting and laughing. She swam away. After a minute or so, she

felt his hand wrapping around her ankle. He pulled her underwater. When she

broke to the surface again, he was smiling at her. 

Bonnie : You jerk. 

Kai : But you like me. 

Bonnie : Maybe *she came closer and kissed him*

He put his hands around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Their chests were rubbing together. They stayed in the kiss for a few minutes 

before leaving the water. They grabbed the towels and drying each other. He

leaned in and placed butterfly kisses on her shoulder. She turned around and

they shared an heated kiss. They lied down on the blanket with him hovering

her. She moaned when she felt him inside her. They started to move their hips

against each other. He buried his face in her shoulder and moaned into her ear.

She felt so turned on and alive. He sucked on her earlobe while they kept

making love under the moonlight.


	10. Chapter 10

They were walking back from the lake laughing like two teenagers. They were

also holding hands. The night was still warm even though it was nearly two in

the morning. 

Kai : I wish I could walk you all the way to your cabin but your roomate could see me. 

Bonnie : It's fine. Give me the towels and the blanket. 

Kai : *a little embarrassed* I don't want you to act like my maid or something. 

Bonnie : It's not like that. I'm going to the laundry tomorrow morning anyway. But thanks for caring. 

Kai : Always. 

Bonnie : Give me. 

Kai : Ok but I need a goodnight kiss in exchange. 

Bonnie : *she smiled* You never miss an opportunity. 

Kai : Nope. 

She tiptoed and kissed his lips. 

Kai : *he kissed her back* And you just won your laundry *he gave them to her*

Bonnie : Finally. 

Kai : Fine, I won't kiss you again. 

Bonnie : You'll crave. 

Kai : I think you'll crave first. 

Bonnie : Goodnight *she walked towards the cabin*

He smiled, put his hands in his pockets and walked away. Bonnie opened the

door in silence and put the dirty laundry on a chair. She closed the door as

silently as she could careful not to wake Suzie up. Little did she know her

friend was wide awake. She couldn't sleep and she heard Bonnie came in. Now

she had the confirmation that she was seeing someone in secret. 

The next day 

Suzie had to know. Curiosity was her worst flaw in that moment. She followed

Bonnie when she left to her 'reading spot'. She saw her coming in the dance

room. Maybe she was just learning how to dance. Then she remembered she

came back in the middle of the night. Her heart beated faster as she started to

do the maths. She walked up the stairs and peeked in. Bonnie and Kai were

dancing along music. They were smiling and laughing. Kai leaned in and

sweetly kissed Bonnie on the lips. Suzie's eyes got wide. Bonnie giggled and

said something about craving. Her friend didn't wait for the rest and walked

away in pure shock. 

Later 

She was waiting for her. She had to knock some sense into her head ! 

Bonnie : *she went in* Hey, what's wrong ? 

Suzie : You remember when we first went in the danceclub and I said it was more integrated than outside the camp ? 

Bonnie : Yeah I do. 

Suzie : That didn't mean you have to be too friendly ! 

Bonnie : What ? 

Suzie : I saw you and Kai ! 

Bonnie : Oh. 

Suzie : So, you're not even denying it ? 

Bonnie : *she sighed* He's my lover, ok ? 

Her friend abruptly sat on the bed. 

Bonnie : I know what I'm doing. 

Suzie : Do you really ? 

Bonnie : He cares about me ! 

Suzie : *she scoffed* I never said he doesn't but do you think you even have a future with him ? Or that he's not using you for you know what ? 

Bonnie said nothing and went mad in the bathroom. 

Suzie : I'm sorry, I…

Bonnie slammed the door and leaned against it. Suzie had a point though. They

never talked about what would happen when the summer would be over. That

was the moment she realized she had fallen for him. She felt a little lightheaded

and leaned over the sink. 

Suzie : *on the other side of the door* Bonnie…

Bonnie : I'm fine. Leave me alone !


	11. Chapter 11

That night 

Caroline was sipping a beer while she watched Bonnie and Kai slowdancing. 

Tyler : You know you must be the only girl in the planet who's immune to Kai's charm. 

Caroline : I grew up with him. 

Tyler : Look at the little piece of brown sugar he got. 

Caroline : *worried* No, they're not…

Tyler : Anyone with eyes can notice. Plus I saw her visiting him at night. In his cabin. All alone. I know they're not playing chess. 

Caroline : Please don't tell anyone. 

Tyler : Who do you think I am ? The Klu Klux Klan ? 

Caroline : I know a lot of people don't like when white and colored people see each other. 

Tyler : I'm not these people. 

Caroline : Good because if you tell any living soul, I'll rip your tongue off. 

Tyler : Feisty. Do you want to dance ? 

Caroline : Mmmmm.... 

Tyler : I don't bite. 

Caroline : Just one dance. 

They joined the dancefloor. 

With Bonnie and Kai 

Her mind was somewhere else. She realized that no matter how much she

wanted to have a long term relationship with Kai, it wouldn't happen. It was

just meant to be a summer fling. She felt a pang of pain in her heart. She didn't

know if the girl he'll meet afterwards would be blonde, dark haired or even red

haired but she would have a fair skin and it wouldn't be her. Her hand raised

and she touched his face softly. 

Kai : What ? 

Bonnie : I just want to remember this moment. 

Why does this sound like a goodbye ? He thought. He wanted to ask that

outloud but he didn't want to ruin their dance. He wasn't stupid though. He 

knew people were still strongly judged based on the color of their skin and most

wouldn't understand why he was so smitten by Bonnie. They wouldn't 

acknoledge her beauty and kind personality. That was what he loved about her

and he had no doubt he wanted this to last forever. Things could get rocky but

they'll manage. 

A week later 

Bonnie and Suzie's friendship was still not back to normal. Suzie knew she was 

too harsh but she just wanted to protect Bonnie from suffering. She wouldn't be

with Kai after the end of the summer. Both girls were back in their cabin after

breakfast. They were getting ready for work when Bonnie put her hands on her

stomach and frowned in pain. She ran to the bathroom and threw up her

waffles in the toilet. Her friend closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This

couldn't be happening. Bonnie washed her mouth and splashed water on her

face. She wiped it and left the bathroom. 

Suzie : You've been puking every morning four days in a row now. 

Bonnie : I know. 

Suzie : I'm sorry for what I said. 

Bonnie : But you were right. 

Suzie : Maybe but you're pregnant now. 

Bonnie : It could just be a stomach bug. 

She had to say it outloud but she didn't believe it herself. 

Suzie : You need to go see a doctor.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie hung up the phone. She had an appointment in town at 2 pm and she

needed her afternoon off. She talked with the staff manager and it was all

settled. 

Fred : It's ok. Get well soon. 

She had a small smile and walked away. If only he knew it wasn't some

sickness but a probable pregnancy. She left after lunch and took the bus. She

could have asked Kai for a car ride but he would have asked questions and she

wasn't ready just yet. Suzie wanted to come but she couldn't. A maid already

not working was enough. The bus ride was very long in Bonnie's mind. She

went in the doctor office and had her appointment. She told every sympton to

the doctor and she felt her cheeks were warm. So awkward to talk about your

sex life. 

Doctor : We're going to do a blood test. 

Bonnie cringed because she hated needles but did she have a choice ? She

uncovered her arm and let the doctor do his work. He told her the results

needed two hours to come back and if she was willing to wait, she would get

them. She agreed and went back in the waiting room. Magazines were

displayed on a small table. She grabbed one and flipped through it to kill time. 

Two hours later 

The result was crystal clear. She was carrying a child. The doctor congratulated

her and she had to force a smile before she left. She didn't know if it was a

blessing. She was in the bus that was taking her back to the camp and to Kai.

Closer to tell him about his fatherhood. She didn't want to think so low about

him but what if he stopped seeing after that ? What if he never recognize his

baby ? She would be a single mother. And what would she tell to her parents ? 

They still imagined she was a virgin ! She didn't talk about her flirt when she 

called her mother once a week because she knew she wouldn't approve. Too

many questions were flying in Bonnie's head. She leaned her forehead against

the bus window and closed her eyes. 

Later 

She was walking very slowly towards the danceroom. If she could she would

simply run away. On the other hand he deserved to know. A part of her was

hoping he would be happy about the baby. She climbed the stairs and stopped.

She felt her legs were made of jello and her heart was in her throat. Maybe she

should just go and not tell him. She wouldn't show when the summer would be 

over so he wouldn't suspect a thing. He could move on without any guilt. Her

heart started to beat in pain. No, it wasn't what she wanted. She took a deep

breath and went in. 

Kai : *he smiled* Hey *he saw her face* What's wrong ? 

Bonnie : I don't know if it's wrong. Depends of the point of view. 

Kai : You're scaring me. 

Bonnie : I'm...*she swallowed down* Ummm, why don't we dance ? 

Kai : Once you tell me what's going on. 

Bonnie : You won't like it. 

Kai : Just spit it out, woman ! 

Bonnie : I'm pregnant. 

Kai froze. He didn't expect that at all. He just stood there not saying anything

because he was too shocked. She left quickly. Tears were pouring down her

cheeks. 

That night 

Caroline walked to his cabin. He hadn't show up yet and she was a bit worried. 

Caroline : *she knocked* Please tell me you're both dressed. 

Kai : *from inside* I'm alone. You can come in. 

His voice sounds weird, she thought before opening the door. Her friend was

sitting on an armchair and he was holding a bottle. He took a sip. 

Caroline : *she closed the door* What's going on ? 

Kai : I'm gonna be a father.


	13. Chapter 13

Caroline : Oh my god *she took the bottle and gulped a big sip*

Kai : I know. 

Caroline : *she put the bottle down* She told you today ? 

Kai : Yeah, this is why I didn't come to eat. This is happening way too fast. 

Caroline : What did you say when she told you ? 

Kai : *he shifted uncomfortable* Um actually.…

She raised an eyebrow. 

Kai : I couldn't say anything. I just froze he looked down And then she left. 

She gasped and grabbed his pillow. She started to hit him repeatidly. 

Kai : Ow ! Will you stop ?! 

Caroline : No ! You're such an idiot ! 

Kai : It wasn't on purpose ! 

Caroline : She probably thinks you don't want the baby ! 

Kai : But I do. 

Caroline : *she dropped the pillow* You do ? 

Kai : Yeah. 

Caroline : Then why don't you tell her ? 

Kai : She must be so mad at me. 

Caroline : Obviously but you still have to. One last thing though. 

Kai : I'm listening. 

Caroline : If I'm not the godmother of this child, I'll kill you. 

Kai : It's not even born yet. 

Caroline : So ? Now go freshen up and talk to her *she pushed him towards the bathroom*

Later 

He knocked on the door and waited nervously. Suzie opened and glared at him. 

Kai : Can I come in, please ? 

Suzie : *she crossed her arms on her chest* I don't know. 

Kai : I know you just want to protect her but this is none of your business. 

Suzie : She's my friend. 

Kai : And she's the mother of my child. 

Bonnie :* from inside* Let him in. 

Suzie : Fine, I'll be at the danceclub *she left*

He went in and closed the door. She was sitting on her bed. 

Kai : How are you feeling ? 

Bonnie : I don't really know. 

Kai : *he sat next to her* I'm sorry about earlier. 

Bonnie : *she was looking at her hands* Don't apologize. It was your reaction. 

Kai : Actually it wasn't. I was just too shocked.

Bonnie : What is there to say ? It's not like we're gonna be together when the summer is over anyway. 

Kai : *hurt* You don't want to be with me ? 

Bonnie : *she looked away* I'm simply realistic. People don't like multiracial couples and you certainly don't want to bother with me. You'll probably meet someone else and you don't have to be burdened by a baby. I just thought you deserved to know. 

Kai : Look at me. 

She shook her head. She felt her eyes getting watery again. 

Kai : *he grabbed her chin and made her look in his eyes* I love you, Bonnie Bennett and I have no doubts I want to spend my life with you. 

Bonnie : And you're not only saying that because I'm pregnant ? 

Kai : No. I knew I wanted to be with you the very first moment I layed my eyes on you. 

Bonnie : I love you too. 

They kissed. 

Kai : Did I mention I want this baby ? 

Bonnie : You made it clear *she smiled* Oh we're in a lot of trouble. 

Kai : *he chuckled* Yes.


	14. Chapter 14

A few days later 

Bonnie : Where are we going ? 

Caroline : You'll see. 

Bonnie : Mmmm.…

Caroline : I'm not going to kill you or anything.

Bonnie : It's just we barely interacted before. 

Caroline : And that's a shame. I mean you're seeing my bestfriend and you're having his child so I want to get to know you.

Bonnie : That's nice but it doesn't answer my question. 

Caroline : All due in time. Come here.

They went in the back of a building and Caroline opened the door. They walked

in and entered a small room filled with clothes. 

Bonnie : Is it a backstage ? 

Caroline : *she smiled* Yes. 

The young woman remembered that Kai had a small show tonight but that

didn't explain why she was here. Caroline grabbed a dress. It was dark blue,

sparkly but not too much and it seemed knees-lenght. 

Caroline : Put this on. 

Bonnie : Why ? 

Caroline : I'm not dancing tonight. You are. With Kai. 

Bonnie : *her eyes got wide* In front of everyone ?! 

Caroline : Yes. 

Bonnie : But....but…

Caroline : He's waiting. 

She had to think about it. She was scared but at the same time she wanted to

shine in the spotlight. She nodded and smiled. 

Caroline : I'll turn around while you change clothes *she did so*

Bonnie stripped down and put the dress on. There was a mirror and she looked

at her reflection. The dress was flattering. 

Caroline : Are you done yet ? 

Bonnie : Yes. 

Caroline : *she turned around* You look lovely. Kai picked it and he sure knows your body *she winked*

Bonnie's cheeks warmed up again. 

Caroline : You should wear them *she gave her a pair of earrings*

It was long and sparkly. She put them on and Caroline handed her a red lipstick.

Bonnie applied some and pressed her lips together. 

Caroline : You look so gorgeous. Now go *she pointed at a door*

Bonnie : O-ok. 

Caroline : Break a leg. 

She smiled weakly and pushed the door open. 

Kai : And here she comes. 

Bonnie : If I faint or throw up, it's all your fault. 

Kai : *he chuckled and grabbed her hand* C'mon. 

They went in a center of the stage. A lot of people were sitting in the room.

They looked surprised that it wasn't the blonde Caroline with him. 

Kai : *he grabbed the mic* Good evening, everyone. Tonight will be special because I'm going to dance with a new partner. The one and only Bonnie Bennett. She's my world and I hope you'll enjoy *he smiled at her*

The music started. It was 'Time of my life'. She smiled because she loved that 

song. He dipped her slowly and after that they started to dance in a perfect sync.

Bonnie was glowing. She was sharing a beautiful moment with the man she

loved. They barely noticed some people left too shocked and kinda angry. It

was their moment and no one would ruin it. Caroline was looking at them from

backstage. 

Suzie : *she came running* Sorry, I'm late. 

Caroline : Shhhh. 

Suzie rolled her eyes and looked at Bonnie and Kai. They make a beautiful

couple, she finally realized.


	15. Chapter 15

The summer was over. It was time for Bonnie to go home and tell her parents

the whole truth. Saying she was nervous was an understatement. She was so

scared of what their reaction might be. Kai put her bags with his in his car.

Since they danced together in front of everyone, they started to act like a

normal couple around the camp. It felt good. She knew it wasn't all bright

though. One day, Kai came back with a bloody nose. At first he didn't want to

tell her how it happened. After she cleaned his nose, he admitted he got into a

fight. Some guy said bad things about her especially concerning the color of

her skin and Kai snapped. Bonnie wasn't too happy about that. She told him it

wouldn't be the last time someone would act like that and he should control

himself more. He tried to joke about it with the classical 'You should have seen

the other guy' but it didn't work out. He knew she was right though. 

Kai : It was the last one. Care, are you sure you don't want a ride to town ? 

Caroline : Yes, I already told you Tyler will cover that. 

He rolled his eyes. He wasn't too fond of Tyler and he was acting like an

overprotective brother. Him and Caroline had a couple of arguements and

Bonnie got in the middle to calm things down. As for Caroline and Suzie, they

really liked to annoy each other. It was entertaining to watch and Bonnie was

sure their friendship would last. 

Bonnie : I think we're good to go.

Caroline : *she hugged her* Good luck. 

Bonnie : Thanks, I'm going to need it. 

The blonde woman pulled away and said goodbye to her oldest friend. They got

into the car and Kai drove away. 

Later 

Bonnie : First on the left. 

He turned. 

Bonnie : It's the little white house. 

Kai : I see *he pulled over*

Bonnie : I'm so scared. 

Kai : Do you want me to come with you ? 

Bonnie : Not yet. I'll talk to them first. 

Kai : I'll be right here *he kissed her*

Bonnie : *she pulled away* If you continue like that, I'll never leave. 

Kai : *he smiled* Go. 

She left the car and walked toward her house. She still wasn't sure on how this

would go. She called them to say they didn't need to wait for her at the bus stop

because a friend was giving her a ride. She didn't say anything else. She picked

up the spare key and opened the door. 

Fiona : Honey, is that you ? 

Bonnie : Yes. 

Her mom left the kitchen and smiled. Mother and daughter shared a hug.

Bonnie's mom pulled away and looked at her weirdly. 

Bonnie : What ? 

Fiona : You're different. 

Bonnie : *she got nervous* Dad's here ? 

Fiona : In the garden. 

Bonnie : Call him please. 

Fiona : Sure *she opened the window and called her husband*

Bonnie wished she were a bird to fly away. Too late. 

Marty : *he walked in* Hey, you're back my Bonnie bee. 

Bonnie : *she smiled* Daddy. 

Fiona : I feel you have something to tell us. 

Bonnie : Yes. Um, I told you a friend was giving me a ride home. 

Marty : Yeah. 

Bonnie : Actually he's more than that. 

Fiona : *she frowned* He ? 

Bonnie : Mom, dad, there's no other way to say this. You're going to be grandparents.


	16. Chapter 16

Fiona : What ?! 

Marty : Please tell me this is a joke. 

Bonnie : No, I am really pregnant *she caressed her belly* But don't worry, he's the sweetest person you'll ever.…

Marty : Where's that boy ? 

Bonnie : Waiting outside. 

Marty : Bring him. Now. 

His daughter nodded. She kinda lost her voice. She rushed outside to get Kai.

He was leaning against his car. He looked so handsome her heart missed a beat.

Bonnie : They want to talk to you. 

Kai : How did it go ? 

Bonnie : I don't really know. 

Kai : But you told them I was white, right ? 

Bonnie : Actually, I didn't get to that part yet. 

Kai : Great, really great. 

Bonnie : I'm sorry. 

Kai : Let's do this *he grabbed her hand*

They walked back towards the house. 

Bonnie : Maybe we shouldn't hold hands just yet. 

Kai : *he gave her a look* Really ? 

Bonnie : I don't want to shock them. 

Kai : You're already pregnant, what can shock them more ? 

It was her turn to give him a look. 

Kai : Right *he let go of her hand*

They went inside. If her parents were shocked before they were close to a heart

attack right now. 

Kai : Hello Mr and Mrs Bennett. 

Fiona : Don't take this the wrong way but....you're white. 

Kai : I know that, Ma'am. 

Marty : What did you do to my little girl ? 

Kai : *he cleared his throat* Do you really want me to answer that ? 

Her father's eyes turned into daggers. 

Bonnie : Dad, please…

Kai : I don't know what you think of me but I can swear that I love your daughter and that I can take care of her. 

Fiona : I think…

They all looked at her since she didn't speak that much. 

Fiona: I think we all need to calm down. Young man, I suppose you have your own place. 

Kai : I do. 

Fiona : Bring Bonnie here for now. 

Marty : But…

Fiona : No buts. Go, Bonnie. 

The young woman hesitated but followed Kai outside. They walked to the car

in silence. 

Bonnie : They hate me. 

Kai : No, they don't. They just need time. 

She started to cry. 

Kai : Hey, come here *he hugged her*

She sobbed against his chest. He felt so bad. He wished he could come back in

time like in comic books and not interact with her but he loved her too much. 

Meanwhile 

Marty : I need a drink. 

Fiona : Me too. 

Marty : You never drink, woman. 

Fiona: Just pour the bourbon. 

He shrugged and poured two glasses. 

Fiona : *she took a sip* Did we do anything wrong in her education ? 

Marty : No, things like that can happen. 

Fiona : But did he need to be white though ? 

Months later 

They were walking around the park. It was Bonnie's favorite thing to do lately.

This was peaceful. They were going to see her parents for teatime today. It took

them a while but they got used to the situation. They even appreciated Kai. 

Bonnie : *she suddenly grabbed his arm* Ow....

Kai : What ? 

Bonnie : My water just broke.


	17. Chapter 17

Crescent hospital 

Bonnie was in a hospital bed wearing hospital clothes.

Fiona : *she came in* Sweetie. 

Bonnie : Mama, I'm so scared. 

Fiona : I'm right here *she grabbed her hand* 

Her daughter squeezed it tightly as pain came back. She pressed her lips

together as her hand was hurting. 

Nurse : *she came in* How is it going ? 

Bonnie : Painfully ! 

Nurse : *she smiled because she was used to her job* Let me check on you. 

Bonnie let go of her mother's hand. 

Nurse : Ok, you're ready to go in the labor room. 

Bonnie nodded slowly. 

Nurse : Who do you want to come ? 

Bonnie : My mom and Kai. 

Nurse : Your husband ? 

Bonnie : The father of this baby. 

Fiona : He's in the waiting room with your dad. 

Bonnie : He can come too. 

Fiona : He fainted when you were born. 

Bonnie : Oh. 

Nurse : We have to go now. 

Bonnie : Just get Kai. 

Later 

The baby appeared and the umbilical cord was cut. The little one started to cry

as a nurse cleaned them. 

Doctor : It's a boy. 

Bonnie : *she smiled feeling exhausted* A boy. 

Kai : *he was smiling too* A beautiful little boy. 

The nurse brought the baby to Bonnie. His skin tone was a perfect mix between

hers and Kai's. 

Bonnie : *she held her baby close* He has your eyes. 

Fiona : My grandson is going to be so handsome. 

They laughed. 

Bonnie : *to Kai* Do you want to hold him ? 

Kai : Of course *he carefully took his son for the first time in his arms* 

Two hours later 

Caroline : Awww, he's so tiny and adorable. 

Suzie : Move, I want to see him. 

The blonde girl rolled her eyes but moved away. 

Marty : What's his name ? 

Bonnie : We want to call him Oliver. 

Caroline : Oliver Parker. Yeah that sounds good. 

His grandmother caressed the little baby's cheek lightly. It was so soft. 

Marty : I'm going to get some coffee. Kai, you're helping ? 

Kai : Sure. 

They left the room. 

Marty : Congrats again. 

Kai : Thanks. 

Marty : So, when are you marrying my daughter ? 

Kai : *he chuckled* Actually, I was going to ask for your blessing. 

Marty : You have it *he patted his back* Now let's go get this coffee. 

Some weeks passed 

Bonnie put Oliver in his crib. They moved it to her parent's house for the night.

Kai didn't explain why but she guessed he was going to pop the question and

she was so excited. He left them here earlier to do some preparation. 

Bonnie : *she whispered* Sleep well, my little Ollie *she left the room*

Fiona : All ready ? 

Bonnie : Yeah. Bottles are in the fridge and diapers in the bag. 

They heard a car pulling over. 

Bonnie : That's my cue. 

Fiona : *she smiled* Have a nice night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so I wrote this fic a few years ago and I don't remember why I planned a wedding since it was illegal or not tolerated?  
> But bare with me lol


	18. Chapter 18

They went back to the appartment. They had to do a few changes when they

came here after this famous summer. He made some room for Bonnie to stay

until her parents got less mad. By the time they calmed down, she was used to

live with Kai so they moved the rest of her stuff. After that they bought all they

needed for the expected baby. It was their home now. 

Kai : *he took a blindfold* Can you put this on ? 

Bonnie : I'll play along *she did as told*

Kai : I see you're having some suspicions. 

She smiled mysteriously. 

Kai : *he guided her in* You can take it off. 

She discovered their main room lit by candles. Rose petals on the floor. Their

small table was hosting Bonnie's favorite food along with a box of chocolates. 

Bonnie : Wow. 

Kai : Shall we dance ? 

Bonnie : Sure. 

He put a romantic song on and offered his hand. They danced around the room. 

Kai : You know, I'm very glad you came working to Kellerman's last summer. 

Bonnie : Me too. I almost didn't come. 

Kai : Really ? 

Bonnie : I didn't know what to expect and I was about to tell my mom I didn't want to go but I felt bad because she put the effort to get me in. 

Kai : So you didn't talk to her. 

Bonnie : No. 

Kai : Thanks god you didn't or we would have never met. 

Bonnie : *she smiled* Yeah. 

The song ended and they stopped dancing. 

Kai : Here goes nothing *he grabbed a little box from his back pocket and went on one knee* Bonnie Bennett, will you marry me ? 

Bonnie : Yes ! 

He got up and put the ring on her finger. They kissed passionatly. 

Bonnie : I love you. 

Kai : Ditto. 

The next day 

Bonnie's mom went to talk to Reverend Michaels. She was thrilled. It was not

everyday that you marry your daughter ! 

Reverend Michaels : Good afternoon, Mrs Bennett. 

Fiona : *she smiled* Reverend. Isn't it a wonderful day ? 

Reverend Michaels : What makes your heart so joyful ? 

Fiona : My daughter is getting married ! 

Reverend Michaels : This is wonderful. 

Fiona : I was wondering if it could be celebrated here. 

Reverend Michaels : I don't see why not ? 

Fiona : *her voice got lower* He's white. 

Reverend Michaels : Oh, then I'm afraid the wedding can't happen here. 

Fiona : *disappointed* I thought the church welcomed every soul. 

Reverend Michaels : It is true but if I marry them here, trouble will happen. Unfortunatly our society doesn't understand everything. 

Fiona : I see. Well, have a good day *she was about to leave* 

Reverend Michaels : You didn't get my message. I said I couldn't marry them here *he looked around the church*

Fiona : *she finally got it* Reverend, would you like to come home and take some coffee. We'll discuss there. 

Two months later 

Bonnie was standing in front of a mirror. She was wearing a long white

wedding dress. Her hair were wavy and the girls succeeded in adding pearls

here and there. She smiled at her reflection. 

Marty : You look beautiful.

Bonnie : Thanks. 

Marty : I often imagine that moment. 

Bonnie : But you never pictured Kai. 

Marty : *he chuckled* No. 

She looked at herself one last time. 

Marty : Time to go *he offered her his arm*


	19. Chapter 19

Meanwhile 

They were in the garden of Bonnie's childhood house. Since it couldn't happen

in a church, the wedding would take place here. They arrange a nice venue

with chairs on both sides. White roses here and there. Guests were gathering. 

Caroline kept looking around. 

Kai : He's gonna come. 

Caroline : I'm not sure, he's been distant lately. 

Just to prove her wrong, Tyler came in the garden and smiled at her. She smiled

back feeling relieved and happy. 

Kai : Give me Oliver. 

She gave him the baby she was holding. 

Kai : Hey boy, how are you doing ? 

Oliver giggled and grabbed his father's nose. 

Kai : Ow, no don't hurt daddy today. He has to stay handsome. 

Caroline : *she laughed* Give him back. 

Kai : See you later. 

His friend took the baby and went to sit next to Tyler. Kai took his place near

the reverend. The music started and Bonnie appeared with her dad. They

walked down the aisle slowly. They stopped a few feet before the end and her

dad kissed her forehead before sitting in the front row. Bonnie walked towards

Kai with a big smile. He smiled back and grabbed her hand. They turned to

face the reverend. 

Reverend Michaels : We're here today to unite this man and this woman before God. 

(skipping) 

Kai : Bonnie, the first time I saw you I knew I wanted to get to know you. There was just this magnetic pull I couldn't ignore. So I asked you if you wanted to learn how to dance so I would spend time with you. So glad you accepted. Then you gave us a son and I couldn't be more blessed. I love you. 

Bonnie : Kai, I have to admit that at first I didn't want anything to do with you. Not because I wasn't interested, it was all the contrary. But I decided to follow my heart and look where we are now. You are everything that I could ever ask for. I love you. 

Reverend Michaels : If anyone object to this wedding, speak now or stay forever silent. 

The guests didn't say a word. 

Reverend Michaels : Kai Parker, do you take, Bonnie Bennett here, as your wife to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part ? 

Kai : I do *he slid the ring on her finger* 

Reverend Michaels : Bonnie Bennett, do you take, Kai Parker here, as your husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part ? 

Bonnie : I do *she slid the ring on his finger* 

Reverend Michaels : I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride. 

They kissed and everyone cheered. 

10 years later 

Bonnie checked if the classroom was clean before she left. She became a school teacher after she could finally go to college. Her dream. 

Oliver : Mom ! 

She looked up and saw her son and husband at the door. She smiled. 

Kai : Hello, wifey. 

Bonnie : Hubby *she walked to them and kissed him*

Oliver : Ewww...

She giggled and messed with his hair. 

Oliver : Moooom, stop that. 

Bonnie : Let's go get Lucy. 

She was their second child, a five-year old little girl. Bonnie closed the door of the classroom and they walked away.


End file.
